


How many

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Fanart, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Pencil, Sleeping Together, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: Old workI think a genderbent Satori would be really nice with his(her) pets. :)
Relationships: Komeiji Satori/Rin Kaenbyou/Reiuji Utsuho
Kudos: 4





	How many




End file.
